


Challenge

by mercurybard



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Checkmate". Don and Charlie's friends are always bringing Alan surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to CBS and the Scott brothers and people who aren't me.

Don and Charlie's friends, Alan decided as he opened the door, were like stray cats-they came around when they needed fed, then you didn't see them for weeks on end. Today, it was David, and he had a kid with him. The teenage boy slouched beside him, his jeans so loose that it was a wonder they didn't fall right off his butt, looked distrustful.

"Alan, meet Bishop, he's been teaching me chess down at the community center. Bishop, this is Mr. Eppes, he's one of the best chess players I know."

The kid squinted up at Alan, still sullen, but there was a flicker of interest in his dark eyes. "For real?"

"I told you I'd find someone worth playing against, didn't I?"


End file.
